


This Christmas

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: The 12 Days of Kingsmas [8]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alpha Eggsy Unwin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Children, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Gifts, M/M, Omega Merlin (Kingsman), Shopping, Slice of Life, Spoiled kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Prompt #8: ShoppingIt's Christmas time, and Merlin is finding it hard to curb his shopping for their pups. But he discovers he wasn't the only one.





	This Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dravni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dravni/gifts).



> Sorry, I'm a day late. And I may be a day behind from here, but, hey. Better late than never. This is a direct sequel to A Christmas Miracle. Enjoy!

Merlin crawled into bed and let out a heavy sigh, snuggling close to his mate. The shower felt good and he was delighted that Eggsy got Ella down. It gave Merlin an extra half hour to just stand under the hot water, allowing it to beat down over his neck. Merlin was able to wash off a few days worth of baby food, spit up, and assorted other things he’d rather forget about. Merlin purred as Eggsy began to stroke over his claim bite. He didn’t even bother to open his eyes. Merlin could hear the soft noises their pup made in her sleep over the baby monitor.

“Thank ye,” he murmured. Merlin felt himself beginning to doze as Eggsy closed his tablet and snuggled close to him. He leaned into his alpha as Eggsy scented him.

Eggsy placed a gentle kiss to the top of Merlin’s head. “Why are you thanking me?” His scent curious. Eggsy wrapped himself around Merlin, who happily burrowed into his chest.

“For putting the kids to bed.” Merlin sagged further into his mate as Eggsy started to hum. The tranquil aroma his alpha was giving off soothed all of the stress from the day. Their little babes trying his patience.

It was easy to get Jeremy settled, Merlin had plenty of practice putting their oldest pup to bed. Not that he wasn’t used to getting their wee one to sleep. She was just nearing six months and Merlin was still exhausted. Ella was beginning to teeth and so, she woke more often in the night. He was sure the universe was against him. Their daughter had just started to sleep through the night within the last three months.

“They’re mine too,” Eggsy reminded him gently. He had been back from a two week long mission and Eggsy knew Merlin would insist on doing everything himself. Eggsy wasn’t going to allow it. He was tired, yes, but Merlin needed some time for himself. Eggsy smiled when Merlin looked up at him. He reached forward and traced the dark smudges under his omega’s eyes. “And you are tired. I was more than willing to get them settled.”

Merlin tipped his head back to kiss Eggsy and then tucked himself under Eggsy’s chin. It didn’t take him long to find sleep.

*

He woke to the noise of the telly going on the first floor and the sounds of baby babbles from Ella. Merlin frowned and reached out to find Eggsy’s side of the bed empty and cool. His alpha must have gotten up earlier. Merlin propped himself on his elbow and the clock read ten minutes after nine in the morning. His eyes widened for a moment before a slow smile crept over his lips. Merlin hadn’t been able to sleep in this late since the arrival of their daughter. He curled into the duvet and enjoyed the warmth of his bed a bit longer.

Eggsy looked up from his spot on the floor as Merlin descended the stairs. “Morning, babe,” he said, continuing to change Ella’s butt. Their little girl was wriggling and flapping her arms and legs while Eggsy tried to get a nappy on her.

“I liked it better when you didn’t move as much,” Eggsy told her and managed to accomplish his task and buttoned her onesie. Ella blew raspberries at him in response.

“She’s all over the place,” Merlin watched the two lovingly for a moment and sat beside Jeremy on the sofa. He scooped the young boy onto his lap and nuzzled him. Merlin turned his attention to the show Jeremy was watching. Their son was on a Peppa Pig binge and most of the gifts bought for him for Christmas were surrounded around the show.

“There, all clean.” Eggsy lifted Ella into his arms and gave her a few noisy kisses. Which caused a series of giggles to erupt out of the baby. Eggsy placed Ella into her walker when the doorbell rang. “Who could that be?” He wondered. They never had visitors this early in the day and they were not expecting company. Eggsy returned, his arms full of Amazon boxes. They were all addressed to Merlin.

“Babe?” Eggsy asked, setting everything on their dining room table. He felt Merlin beside him, his husband’s scent slightly guilty, but joy and happiness seeped out of him.

“Ah,” Merlin began to take them from Eggsy. “I was waiting for this to come.”

“What did you buy?” Eggsy followed Merlin to the hall closet. “Babe,” Eggsy whispered sternly. “Please tell me you didn’t get anything more for the kids?” His mate had gone overboard with gifts for their pups.

“Who said they were just for the kids?” Merlin challenged and kissed Eggsy’s nose. He dipped his face in to scent his alpha. “Don’t act like ye didn’t buy things as well,” he accused lightly.

*

Over the next few days, more packages had been delivered at their home. Eggsy was beginning to worry as most were addressed to Merlin. He arrived home one evening from Kingsman, Merlin having the kids settled with dinner in the kitchen. Eggsy dropped a kiss to Jeremy’s and Ella’s head before making his way to kiss his mate softly on the lips.

“How was the day?” Eggsy inquired, gathering a plate of spaghetti and sitting beside Jeremy; Ella’s high chair between him and Merlin.

“We made snowflakes today, Daddy,” Jeremy said proudly, hopping off of his chair to grab said craft. He held the string of white construction paper up for his alpha father to see.

“Those are lovely, where are we going to hang them?” Eggsy rested his ankle against Merlin’s and regarded their son.

Jeremy took his seat and shoveled a mouth full of spaghetti in before answering. “The tree!” He shouted, splattering sauce as he chanted.

“We dinnae speak with our mouths full, Jeremy,” Merlin chided.

“Sorry.”

They listened intently to Jeremy as he told his father's how Father Christmas had visited his class. Eggsy had taken over feeding Ella and ended up with mashed peas on his suit and in his hair. Merlin loaded all of the dishes in the sink, Eggsy had Ella in his arms. “I’ll get them set for the night,” he kissed Merlin’s cheek and took Jeremy by the hand heading upstairs.

Merlin heard the laughter of both of their pups while Eggsy bathed them. He popped his head in, “Do ye need a hand?”

“No, you go ahead and have a shower.” Eggsy soaped up Ella and rinsed her off.

He combed his long fingers through Eggsy’s hair and bent down to whisper in his ear. “Come join me,” Merlin enjoyed the way his alpha growled softly and leaned against his legs. He gave each child a kiss goodnight and decided on a bath.

It didn’t take Eggsy long to read Jeremy to sleep and sing to Ella. He was soon enough joining Merlin and was pleased to find him soaking in the tub. Eggsy stripped himself and slid behind his omega. “So,” Eggsy said thoughtfully. “There are a lot of new Amazon parcels that have shown up.”

Merlin rested his head on Eggsy’s shoulder, turning his face to kiss his alpha’s neck. “Mm,” he didn’t have an ounce of regret in his scent.

“We’ve bought too much for them, and Ella isn’t but six months old.”

“It’s her first Christmas and Jeremy’s second with us. They deserve to be spoiled,” Merlin tangled his fingers with Eggsy’s. “Besides, I know ye have been buying things at night when ye think I am asleep.” He smiled as Eggsy started to shake from laughter.

“Guilty,” Eggsy’s hands found their way to Merlin’s shoulder and massaged the tension out of his mate. "You don't think we went overboard?" Eggsy wondered, lathering Merlin with a flannel.

Merlin tilted his head to the side. "Perhaps we have, but we can afford it and they're quite perfect," he did realize how biased he was, but Merlin didn't care.

"I know. It's just I didn't grow up with Christmas's like this," Eggsy's scent going a little sour. His eyes met kind hazel ones, Merlin having turned to face him.

"Aye," he agreed and kissed Eggsy tenderly.

They stayed tangled with one another until the water went cool. Merlin wrapped securely in his alpha's arms. He tightened his hold around Eggsy's waist and touched his lips lightly to Eggsy's chest. "Dinnae worry, my love," he soothed.

"I just want to make sure we don't spoil them too much," Eggsy continued to project uncertainty.

"And we won't," Merlin assured him. He felt Eggsy relax around him as they both fell asleep.

As it turns out, they weren’t the only ones to purchase items for the kids. Eggsy’s mum had shown up for Christmas dinner, her and Daisy’s arms full with gift bags and wrapped boxes. Eggsy tried to be surprised when Harry showed up with his own hoard of presents to pass around. Eggsy wasn’t sure where’d they’d fit everything, but he figured it was all worth it to see the smiles from Jeremy and hear Ella’s happy squeals.


End file.
